


Surprise!

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: AkuRoku 30 Day OTP Challenge [29]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, AkuRoku - Freeform, AkuRoku Day-centric!, Anniversary, Bad Flirting, Cooking, Dinner, Food, Love, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Besides," Axel said, pulling away after the kiss, "wouldn't it have been horribly awkward if we <i>both </i>had a spectacular anniversary surprise planned for each other?"</p>
<p><b>Prompt: Doing something sweet.<br/></b>Axel cooks and Roxas forgets their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

Axel's face was in the window when Roxas trudged up the walkway to their apartment. Axel beamed at him through the glass and Roxas smiled back tiredly.

He watched with some amusement as the redhead's spikes got caught up on the curtains. Axel pushed the curtains away from his hair and his face vanished from the window. The curtains waved gently in his absence and Roxas shook his head with a smile. He was glad to be home - he'd volunteered to help the owner of the ice cream shop in Twilight Town cater a birthday party today - although he still had two flights of stairs separating him from Axel. Sometimes, he hated the lack of an elevator.

Footsteps thumped down the stairs as Roxas closed the door behind him.

"Welcome home," Axel said, stopping on the bottom step. He smiled warmly, descending the last stair to pull Roxas into a hug. "How'd the party go?"

"Fine," Roxas said dismissively. Axel smelled like cinnamon and cologne and something vaguely spicy and sweet. He buried his face against his chest for a moment before pulling away. "What did you do today?"

Axel shrugged. "Not much." The way his lips curled up at the edges screamed _lie!_ Roxas waited for the other shoe to drop. "But I've got something to show you. Come on."

Roxas took Axel's hand and let him lead him up the staircases. He didn't know what Axel was doing, or, what he had been doing all day.

"'kay, now you can't see just yet." Axel let go of his hands and stepped behind him, stepping both of his hands over Roxas's eyes. "Just trust me, okay?"

Roxas blinked against Axel's hands, although he let his eyes close a moment later. "Uh huh."

There was a click and the familiar squeaking of their apartment door opening. Axel nudged him forward and Roxas let him guide him into the hall and then... kitchen. Yeah, definitely their kitchen. The same vaguely spicy thing he'd smelled on Axel assailed his nose again. His stomach started to grumble appreciatively. The only thing he'd had for lunch was cheese and crackers and punch with a slice of cake.

"What smells so _good_?" he voiced aloud.

"It's me," Axel said, pressing his lips against the back of his neck.

Roxas jumped and reached around to swat at him. "No, really. I'm starving."

"Good." Axel's breath vanished from his neck. "Don't look yet." His hands slipped away from his eyes, although Roxas kept them firmly closed. Axel's arms came to settle around his torso, under his arms and around his chest, pulling him into Axel's warmth behind him. "Okay. Open your eyes." His voice was close and it felt like he pressed his chin against his shoulder a second later.

Roxas opened his eyes. Spread across their table was more food than Roxas had seen in his life - okay, not true, he'd been to a buffet, but this was more food that he thought they could afford on their budget, given rent - and all of it looked _delicious_.

There were two plates set out, one at each of their places, each with a healthy portion of some sort of pasta smothered in sauce, chopped up chicken, and some kind of green. An herb, Roxas thought. He wasn't great with cooking. Next to the pasta, there were a few stalks of what Roxas recognized as asparagus, although he'd never had it before, and this looked like it had been cooked. In a bowl, several sticks of bread were propped up and in the middle of the table, there was a plate of... dessert, but Roxas had no idea what they were. They were rolled up pieces of dough with cream on the inside and chocolate chips stuck to the cream on the openings. Well, that's what it looked like to Roxas. There were two wine glasses, half filled with what Roxas presumed to be wine although he didn't care for it too much. He liked the sweet kinds, but Axel kept introducing him to alcohol (in the most innocent way possible, honestly) and he found most of it to be too bitter.

"Happy anniversary," Axel said shortly.

Roxas started. He'd forgotten Axel was standing there.

"Anniversary?" Roxas asked, forcing the words out through a tight throat.

"Yeah." Axel peeled away, crossing the kitchen. "I know you like Italian the best, so I went with a Cajun chicken fettuccine for our main course, grilled asparagus with garlic as a side, and Sourdough French Twists for bread, although there's some debate on eating bread with pasta..." He scratched his head. "Ah well. For dessert, that's cannoli," he said, pointing to the rolled up dough things. "They're delicious, Rox. It's dough that's been deep-fried and the filling is ricotta with orange flower water and cinnamon, and I put little chocolate chips on these to make them sweeter, but you can put whatever you want on them, really. Oh, and I baked a cake, you know, because it's our anniversary, but I think that's probably more of a midnight snack-breakfast thing rather than dessert for tonight."

Roxas knew his mouth was open and he forced himself to close it. His stomach grumbled in the silence as Axel smiled across the room at him. "... It looks great," he forced out.

Axel's smile faltered. "What? I mean... I think I might have been a quarter teaspoon too much spice into the fettuccine, but I don't think it'll be too hot for you. And if you don't like cannoli, you can always have the cake, but I just wanted to stick with the theme and I figured you'd really like them..."

"No, I... I love it." Roxas swallowed. "... I forgot today was our anniversary."

Axel's smile picked up again. It was soft and warm again and it reached up to his eyes. "I know. I didn't think you would remember. We don't make big out of days that are defined special by tradition, but... I wanted to do something for this." He crossed the kitchen and slipped his arms around Roxas. "Besides, you've been worried about that ridiculous party today. It distracted you enough that you didn't know I was planning anything. I should thank the ice cream shop for that." He kissed his lips gently. "Don't feel bad."

"But I do. This was-"

Axel silenced him by kissing him again, slower, and deeper, this time. "Besides," he said, pulling away after the kiss, "wouldn't it have been horribly awkward if we _both_ had a spectacular anniversary surprise planned for each other?"

Roxas laughed at that, pecking his lips against Axel's once more before pulling away. "Alright. You got me... I'll make it up to you next year."

Axel's eyes twinkled. "I look forward to it."

Roxas shucked off his jacket and shoes, heading for the sink to wash his hands. "But right now, I want to tear into this dinner. I've never _seen_ food that looks so good."

"Well-plated food," Axel mused. "It's an orgasm for the eyes."

Roxas rolled his eyes but his stomach growled loudly over the running water from the tap and he had to admit: he was inclined to agree.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a food kink (although never mind I still find it weird to call it a food kink) to a degree [and it will resurface in tomorrow's prompt] and... yes. I agree. Pretty plated food is just gorgeous. I was looking up a bunch of pasta while writing this and now I'm starving. I love Italian.
> 
> I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_. Obviously, if I did, it wouldn't have much of a plot and way too much fluff. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix.  
>  Thanks for reading!


End file.
